Some Sunny Day
by Emworm
Summary: David returns from the war and works to build a future with Mary-Margaret. 1940's AU
1. Chapter 1

Some Sunny Day

Last Christmas she gave him her heart only for him, to announce that he couldn't leave his forced sweetheart.

"_I made a promise. I have to honour it." _He had said with tears in his eyes. She remembers how reached for her, in his officer's uniform the world calling him away.

How she flinched as if he had seared her heart. Hugging herself tightly the dark maroon coat that she had spent the last of her rations on shielding Mary-Margaret from the cold as they stood on the platform.

"_And everything you said to me." _Her voice had threatened to break with remembrance, all those stolen glances, the walks to the Toll Bridge, falling head first in love in the midst of the summer breeze.

"_Was true!"_ He had promised; conviction in those pure, ice blue irises. "Mary-Margaret, it's so, so true and that's what scares me."

"_Loving me scares you?" _She had asked in a harsh whisper aware of the people saying goodbye to their loved ones. Husbands, fathers, sons all called away to fight a bully who thought he was better than everyone else.

"_No,"_ David had breathed chest rising slowly at the next words. _"Oh my darling no."_

"_Losing you does."_

But, you can't lose what you never truly had Mary-Margaret surmises, fingers curling around a warm drink. The cocoa burns in her throat after taking a sip to soon, a lot like her and David.

They had fallen at the wrong time. Another world, another life, it was just bad timing.

The war had raged and raged on and on for what seemed like an eternity. Peter, Graham even the young mechanic Billy were now immortalised for all to see. A tear slips at least, he wasn't among them. At least, she has that.

She listens to the wireless, Vera Lynn serenading her ears.

_We'll meet again. Don't know where, don't know when…. _

And wonders if that sunny day will ever come.

He couldn't marry her, Kathryn, told her so in a letter he had begun writing the moment the train rolled away and he watched as the love of his life walked away in tears.

They had been friends, thrown together by his interfering step-father who only had eyes for her father's money.

And then, Mary-Margaret. Mary-Margaret with her sweet smile, kind heart and fearlessness he was bewitched from the first moment.

"_Aren't you a real Prince Charming?"_ She had smiled when he had stopped her from slipping on that blessed hospital floor. A volunteer he had encountered on his way back from medical checks.

"_Does that make you my Snow White?"_ He had asked, as she chuckled wrong princess she had noted. _No, definitely Snow White that soft skin, pure pink lips, coated in the slightest amount of blood red lipstick and hair, curls as black and wild as ebony._

"_We'll see."_

She had straightened herself up and pulled away from his accidental embrace.

"_Goodbye Prince Charming."_

"_Wait- I don't even know-"_

She had turned and smiled so brilliantly, he was convinced he would still have the image seared in his mind til he was a hundred and two.

"_E- Eva."_

Her mother's name. She'd given him her mother's name in all the haste and adrenaline of it all. Like an idiot.

But, he still found her and in their local town no less, Mary-Margaret Blanchard a school teacher, unmarried, no children (though, she had always wanted them) and loved by all who met her.

"_Hello again."_

"_Ah. He- hello." _She stammered stunned at the sight of him, never expecting to see him again and certainly not in her classroom.

"_How did you?"_

"_Find you? You know it's surprisingly easy to find a princess in a small town." _He laughed, even though, he had to beg, borrow and steal to learn all he had.

"_I don't doubt it." _She chuckled finally finding it appropriate to make the short journey from her desk to where he stood.

"_I'm David_. David Nolan."

"_It's nice to meet you David but, I believe I owe you an apology." _

"_You do?"_

"_Yes," _The teacher chewed biting her lip nervously but, meeting his unwavering gaze. "_I do." _

The image of her in a wedding dress had briefly passed through his mind before she continued. _"Eva- Eva was my mother's name. I don't know why I. I don't know why."_

"_It's alright._" He stroked away a tear as she exhaled at the touch and then he kissed her.

Soft, slow self-assured he never kissed Kathryn on anything but, the cheek as she said it was like kissing her brother but, this this was different.

Magic.

If only it hadn't taken him so long to realise it.

What was he even doing outside her door at this hour? For God's sake she could be married with someone else's baby growing inside of her. The thought makes him shudder, no she wouldn't do that.

She loved him too much.

Though, he wouldn't blame her.

And why shouldn't she be happy? God this was a mess.

A loud, persistent knock wakes her from her sleep.

"_I'm coming."_

The knock continues in ferocity as she scrambles in her nightdress, padding swiftly towards the door hoping against hope that it isn't a general coming to inform her somehow that they were wrong.

That David was dead. It had happened to at least three people within the last few days.

The thought made her want to wretch even as she unlatched the door and saw an officer standing right in front of her.

Hers.

A light sprinkling of snow dusting his blonde hair. He was older, a small amount of stubble adorning his face.

Tears brimmed both their eyes. "_David_."

"Mary-Margaret," He exclaimed in sweet relief, he never thought he'd see her again. Never hold her in his arms until, the morning light or kiss those lips that tasted of cinnamon and powdered chocolate.

"First of all, I want to say. I'm sorry for being-" His voice broke with crying "a complete and utter fool."

She took in his words and extended a hand ushering him in from the harsh winter. Bolting the door she tried to distract herself from her vastly beating heart but, it was useless as the flow of his words continued.

"Yes." Mary-Margaret agreed backing herself up against the door so as to listen. "No one's arguing that."

"I deserve that."

"You absolute son of bitch! And just so you know, your mother told me to call you that after you broke your engagement and never wrote!"

"I WROTE! Every day! Every single day after my letters to mother. But, I couldn't how could I send them?"

"How could I after what I'd done."

"What you'd done?" She gasped darkly. "We fell in love, it's hardly a crime."

"I know that." Steadying his breath to calm himself. "Then, why did you treat it that way David?"

"Believe me." He swears, placing his arms around her which, she surprisingly, doesn't fight. "When I say you are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I love you. I miss you and I hope you'll forgive me for this."

"For wha-Mmm." She squeaks as she feels his lips press against her own. It is a foreign feeling having gone without it for so long. Mary-Margaret stills and then kisses back wrapping herself around him as he lifts her up. He peppers warm, heated kisses all over her face her neck, walking them over to the couch barely breaking.

"You sneaky- GOD!" Mary-Margaret exclaims into the crook of his neck as he lowers her down into the couch.

"Don't you dare stop." Mary-Margaret says stroking his face tenderly. "Wasn't planning to."

"But, there is something I would like to ask you first."

"Charming." He feels her hair with his fingers and stops just for a moment. To retrieve his mother's ring and loop it on her finger placing a lingering kiss on the back of her hand.

"I have wasted SO much time."

"I don't want to waste it anymore."

"David."

"Mary-Margaret Blanchard, will you do me- the greatest honour in becoming my wife?"

For the briefest of moments, she cannot speak she just cries.

"_Yes, YES GOD YES!" _The teacher says kissing him over and over until, her lips are all but numb.

He laughs and deepens the kiss and then the rest of the night is theirs.

She wakes up to feel him kissing her lips. Tugging and pulling lightly as the dawn breaks and the sunlight warms their skin.

"Mm. Good morning." She says, when their lips part rubbing the crowns of their noses together.

"Good morning my darling."

Mary-Margaret sighs, happily butterflies of pleasure dancing in her stomach.

"Are you hungry?"

"Are you?"

"Not yet." She pecks his hand. "I love you."

"I love you."

He feels her shoulders and pulls the quilt over them remarking that he will get them a bigger bed once they're married.

"Really?"

"And the house, we'd have to get a bigger house if we're going to fill it with babies."

"Ha. How many children do you want?"

"As many as you."

"So as many as possible then."

"Miss Blanchard, you _are _full of surprises."

"Oh you have no idea."

**Review? I don't know if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The last time he had a home-cooked meal it was made by his mother. She poached cod in condensed milk with some canned vegetables. The smell was glorious, filling the whole house.

"_Marry that poor girl David. Marry her and make her happy."_

"_Albert's already promised me to Kathryn Midas's father and I can't get out of it." _She turned after checking the fish. "_Do you think I care what that miserable, cruel, toad thinks? I married him for security, to keep a roof over our heads after your father's actions left us with nothing."_

"_Mother-"_

"_Don't you 'mother' me David. Kathryn is a sweet girl but, she doesn't love you. Mary-Margaret sets a fire in your heart unlike anything I have ever seen. Do not sully that."_

He remembered that as he snaked both arms around the waist of his warm fiancé as she fried the very scarce eggs that, as it turns out, she had spent the last of her food rations on.

The peridot shimmered as the eggs popped and sizzled against the pan. The aurora yolk perfectly intact as their stomachs gurgled in hilarious synchronicity. "We certainly worked up an appetite didn't we soldier?" Mary-Margaret smirked as he kissed the pulse of her neck and then met her half-way in a soft kiss to her lips.

"We certainly did." Rubbing their noses together he smiles as she tips the eggs onto the waiting plates despite the restriction and distraction of him now trailing searing kisses steadily down. "Stop! Hahahaha! The eggs will go cold." She laughs: "Then they will just to go cold. _Mrs Nolan_." He whispers the last words sensually after all, she had agreed to become his wife, why not start as they mean to go on?

"David." Mary-Margaret exclaimed, breathless immensely overwhelmed at the sentiment. "You have no idea how much hearing you say those words means to me."

So he says them again and again as they spoon feed each other semi- warm eggs sunny-side up.

"I'm going to go out first thing tomorrow and knock on every door I have to until I have a job." David swears sweetly, the finished plates having been lazily discarded on Mary-Margaret's bedside table the lure of her bed too great.

"You have just come home from hell, give yourself a day to rest." His Snow White negotiated, sliding herself down under-neath the blankets to kiss and heal his angry, healing scars.

One of them, across his abdomen, twisted it was a stab wound she noted, silently which seemed to be the direct accompaniment to the thin scar on his left shoulder.

"My GOD!" "Darling what did they do to you?" The tears flow thick and fast as she places kisses wherever possible as he franticly burrows down to reach her and pull her up to him.

She was too lost in love, of having him in her arms again to notice the impact of years of war on his beautiful body.

"David what did they do?" His Snow sobs, "I could have lost you, I could have…."

"Shh."

"I'm here, I'm alive and I love you with all my heart and soul."

"Ch-Charming. Mma." Mary-Margaret holds back more tears as she joins their lips in a painful, bittersweet series of kisses neither willing to release the other.

He strokes her face and threads his hands through her hair as he smiles and positions her gently under him.

"Look at me."

"Look at me Snow."

She does, not breaking contact at the tender order. "We are going to grow old. We are going to grow old and grey surrounded by our children and grand-children. We are going to do this because the thought of that kept me alive."

"You kept me alive."

"I love you so much. And I cannot wait to marry you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"David? Honey, what are you doing here?" The look of wonderful surprise on his fiancée's face was worth the wrath he'd face for seeing her the night before the wedding.

He smiled and took her lips slowly, stroking her face with the backs of his thumbs until she made a desperate noise.

They break, love so clear in his crystal blue eyes. "So sue me, I'm in love."

Mary-Margaret lets a slow smile come as she stands in her night-gown. "You can't be here."

"Are you alone?" He asks, mischievously with a hint of desperation at being without her touch for the last day, work helping the injured animals putting food on their table and much needed dollars in their pockets.

She hesitates, but, the ridiculous grin on both of their faces refuses to fade. It's breaking a million unwritten rules for a man to see his bride before the wedding. But, that hasn't bothered them before, the memory of her skin far too fresh in his tired mind.

"_Snow, are you alone_?"

"It's bad luck." she reasons, not that they have not had their fair share of it, more than most but, they don't dwell on the past. Not anymore.

"Go."

"You are alone." David says triumphantly, before taking her lips as she giggles one kiss after another making her euphoric.

"Not the point." She pecks, failing at wriggling away from him.

"It is the point." David emphasises, "If it means I get to spend the night with my love."

"You assume I'll let you in."

He gives a short laugh, tipping his head back slightly. "Are you saying you won't?"

"I am saying, I love you very much but, I need you to go or Ruby will kill you." Mary-Margaret chuckled at the last words, this time succeeding in pushing him slightly away though, not roughly.

"I'm not scared of Ruby." He whispers lovingly. "I'm not scared of anything."

She smiles, "Good."

He snuck out in the early hours, their bed and her still so very warm. _"I love you."_

Ruth helps him adjust his suit.

Ruby gives her flowers to hold. _Snowdrops._

Thomas chuckles about how happy he is with his wife Ashley and can't wait until their kids are old enough to play together. "Haha. Give us some time buddy." Ruth just smiles and thinks of the grandchildren she will have as the organ starts and every-body stands to see Ruby proud, while a serene Mary-Margaret walks with her in her mother's wedding dress.

"How beautiful is she?" David tries to guess, having promised not to look til she reached him.

"Put it this way." "You're one lucky Son of a Gun."

He kept his promise, she can tell by the gorgeous look of "My God" on his face as he sees her peeling back her lace veil tenderly.

"Hello." Mary-Margaret sobs happily.

"Am I dreaming? Because if I am I do not ever want to wake."

"You are not." Mary-Margaret exhales euphoric as he wipes away her tears and takes her hands as they beam at Father Lancelot.

"_And do you Snow White promise to love this man, for all eternity?"_

"I do." Mary-Margaret beams, imagining a fairy-tale after placing the ring on David's finger, eagerly anticipating the return of peridot which will happily double as both her engagement ring.

He places it on her finger and kisses her hand lingeringly before they wait for the glorious inevitable.

"It gives me great pleasure, to announce that you are husband and wife together." "What God has joined together let no man put asunder."

But, all they were waiting for was…

"You may now kiss the bride."

"You ready?"

He barely let her finish before their lips crashed in unison in a passionate yet, formally restrained show of affection.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mary-Margaret breathed against him as she rubbed their noses together and their families cheered.

"What do you think? _Mrs Nolan_." David whispers the last words pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I think, Mr Blanchard that we should go down that aisle and start the rest of our lives together."

"After you kiss me again."

"What my wife wants. My wife gets." He smirked before pulling her in for a longer, more tender embrace.

The picture of happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Whenever she is in his arms she feels like she can fly. Swaying slowly to the wireless on the last days of their honeymoon she sighs: "Do we have to go back to Story-brooke?"

He smiled radiantly, as much as he would have loved to keep her hidden away in this beautiful, beach-side cabin, David had only saved up enough money for a few days away.

"I wish we could." He pulled her closer, brushing his lips against her own before linking them in a long kiss.

"These last three days. They have been _perfect._" Mary-Margaret croons when they break. "No-one has ever made me happier than you."

David hums into her neck. "No-one will ever hold a candle to you."

_I love you more than anything._

She thinks about how much she loves her husband weeks later when the doctor telephones and confirms her greatest hope.

"Honey?" David calls.

"Uh-ha." Mary-Margaret tries to compose herself, joy spilling from her eyes.

"In here."

"Hello you." David says sweetly, unable to help the tired smile that graces his lips

"Hello." She says tearfully.

"What is it?" David asks worriedly his arms around her before she can even blink.

"_We're having a baby_." Mary-Margaret sobs. "I'm pregnant."

It takes him a few moments to process the news. He is going to be a father. _A father!_ To a baby. A beautiful little life that's growing inside of his wife. His Mary-Margaret.

He laughs joyously. "You're pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant Sweetheart." Mary-Margaret smiles as he strokes away her tears and then swiftly sweeps her up into his arms as she laughs.

"MMMMA!" she exclaims after he sets her down gently, his frantically joyous kissing only compounding her delight.

"Are you alright? I mean- is the baby? What did the doctor say? I can't believe we are going to be parents!" He fires erratically, a million questions buzzing around in his mind.

"Charming." she tries to catch his attention as he rails off a list of things he has to do.

"Charming."

"Charming."

She cups his face in her hands and kisses him softly.

"Yes Snow."

"I love you."

He smiles radiantly and places a hand on her womb. "I love you both. So much."

"And we love you. My charming prince."

"We love you."

"Grandma? Grandma Snow."

"Oh! Yes Henry?"

"Were you thinking about Gramps?"

"I'm always thinking about Gramps Henry." she breathed sadly, stroking the young man's face. "And how much you remind me of him."

"I do?"

"You do. And that gives me more comfort than you will ever know."

He'd been gone for two years. Just gone. The morning after their wedding anniversary. No pain, no suffering but, no goodbye. The only reason she didn't curl up into a ball and join him was because he wouldn't want that.

She needed to live. For Emma, For Neal, For their daughters Ruth and Eva and for their grandson Henry.

Years later.

"Snow."

"Charming?" She saw him standing before her as young and beautiful as the day they met.

"How are you here?" How am I? Why do I feel?"

"You're so beautiful. I missed you all so much."

"Come with me! We have to see the kids! They won't believe it."

He stopped her and held her close. "We can't."

"What do mean? Of course we can!"

"Snow, I died. Ten long years ago. I couldn't reach you, I couldn't touch you but, I was always with you."

"I died."

He kissed her passionately to alleviate her pain. She didn't know how she was able to feel in heaven, but, after so long without him, she did not give a damn.

"The children."

"We'll watch over them. Together."

"I love you."

"I love you Snow."

**XXXX**


End file.
